


Guilt

by TwentyOneJedi011



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Don’t read if you haven’t seen the movie, First posted on WattPad, I’m really sorry I wrote this, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), but I hope y’all like it!, i’ll never be the same, on a completely unrelated note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOneJedi011/pseuds/TwentyOneJedi011
Summary: "Mr. Stark, I-I don't feel so good."The words hit Tony quickly, his attention went from where the others had crumbled up and turned to dust to the kid, who swayed on his feet. He caught him quickly, taking him down and holding onto him."You're all right," Tony tried to assure, though he knew it wasn't true."I don't know what's happening," Peter said, voice shaky. "I don't want to go.. please, Sir... I don't want to go Mr. Stark... I'm sorry." Tony watched as the kid— his kid crumbled up like the rest and disappeared. He tried to hold onto him, he really did.But he still turned to ashes.





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> !!!WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR!!!
> 
> Uh, sorry about this.

"Mr. Stark, I-I don't feel so good."

The words hit Tony quickly, his attention went from where the others had crumbled up and turned to dust to the kid, who swayed on his feet. He caught him quickly, taking him down and holding onto him.

"You're all right," Tony tried to assure, though he knew it wasn't true.

"I don't know what's happening," Peter said, voice shaky. "I don't want to go.. please, Sir... I don't want to go Mr. Stark... I'm sorry." Tony watched as the kid— his kid crumbled up like the rest and disappeared. He tried to hold onto him, he really did. 

But he still turned to ashes.

Tony fell down to where he previously laid, watching as he faded off. He was distraught at the loss of his allies, his friends. He didn't want to believe it. 

Thanos had won, they lost.

And he killed everyone.

It was all Tony's fault.

A few minutes later, he looked up, seeing the cyborg— Nebula, he believed he heard her name was. She was standing there, obviously in shock and upset, but she was hiding it, she put on a brave face.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"He did it," Nebula said. "He won."

~

Tony stepped off of the ship that he and Nebula had found and fixed, and onto the hard floor of the destroyed earth. 

It was chaos. 

Buildings were ruined, cars were abandoned (Tony knew why, but he didn't want to think about that now) and the very few people that were left, were screaming or crying, or sitting silently in shock as they tried to process everything.

The first thing Tony did was go to the HQ.

"Hello?" Tony called, stepping into the now abandoned lobby. "Anyone here?"

He excepted for it to be empty; for anyone who had been in here, to be gone. But, by some chance, he was wrong.

"Tony?"

Quickly, he whipped around, then saw the person he expected to see the lease.

"Natasha?"

"Tony, thank goodness you are alive," she replied, walking towards him. 

"Where's everybody?" Tony demanded .

Natasha looked down, Tony immediately got an unnerving feeling.

"Steve, Rhodey, Bruce, Thor, and a few others are in the briefing area," Natasha said, voice becoming low. When she didn't mention the others, Tony knew something had happened.

"And everyone else?"

"They're all dead," She informed. "Bucky, Wanda, Vision, Sam, T'Challa, everyone. We lost, Thanos won."

"I know," Tony replied. "Have you tried contacting Nick Fury?"

"He's gone too," 

Tony looked down, sighing shakily. Everyone was gone, not only in Titan, but on earth too. It was over. They lost, they failed. There was nothing more they could do. 

"Who's she?"

Tony looked up and turned around, seeing Nebula standing in the doorway. She was still keeping up the act, ready to fight if needed. "That's Nebula," Tony informed. "She's... she's Thanos' daughter."

Natasha took a step forward, but stopped.

"She's on our side," Tony explained. "She was the sister of the girl Quill was dating."

"Quill?"

Tony and Nebula looked to see a small, talking raccoon, standing in the doorway of the briefing area. "Where's Quill? Where's my team?" He asked.

"Maybe we should sit down," Tony stated.

With hesitation and understanding, the talking raccoon walked into the room, the three following behind. The whole room— Steve especially— looked up, seeing Tony in the doorway.

Pepper looked up from where she sat in the corner of the room, tears in her eyes. As soon she she saw him, though, she stood and ran towards him and embraced him. "I was so worried."

"I know," Tony muttered, hugging her. "I was, too."

"He won," Pepper explained. "Thanos won."

"Yeah, I got that." Tony replied, the two breaking apart.

"What happened?" Pepper asked.

"Thanos won," Tony explained. "Come on, you know this, you just said it."

Pepper sighed, "I mean, what happened to you? You seem... upset."

"Where's my team?" The raccoon asked again, before Tony had a chance to explain. "Why aren't you telling me?"

"Quill, Drax, Gamora, and Mantis are gone," Nebula explained. "Thanos sacrificed Gamora in order to get the soul stone, and everyone else disappeared. They're dead."

"Wha... no," the raccoon shook his head. "No no, no. This... what?"

"Oh my..." Thor said. "They're all gone?"

Nebula nodded. "Every single one of them."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Bruce said. 

"Hey," Pepper said suddenly. "Tony, did you call Peter? The kid? Make sure he and aunt are alright?"

Tony looked down, tears suddenly welling up in his eyes. Pepper immediately noticed, an unnerving feeling suddenly settling on her. "Tony..."

"Tony!"

Everyone's attention went straight to the doorway, where a women with brown hair and brown eyes was running into. "Tony! Where's Peter? Where's my kid?"

"May," Tony sighed.

"I-I haven't seen or heard from him in almost a day," May said frantically. "Last I saw him, I was leaving for work and he was leaving for school. We forgot to say goodbye to each other, both caught up in our own things. The news is saying that people are disappearing— the newscaster disappeared, Tony! I'm worried sick! What if he went out as Spider-Man and got hurt? What if he disappeared? Where is he? Is he—"

"May," Tony said as he places two hands on her shoulders in hopes he could calm her as his voice began to shake. "I need you to listen to me, okay?" May nodded, taking a deep breath. "Peter... he followed me into battle. I told him not to, I did, I really did, but he...he didn't listen. He put up a good fight, we almost won— we almost beat Thanos, but then he got freed... and then he won, it happened so fast. We tried stopping him... we couldn't. We failed. I failed, this is all my—"

"Tony," May said, tears in her eyes. "Where's Peter?"

"Peter," Tony said, voice cracking with emotion. "Peter's dead, he didn't make it. I'm so, so sorry."

"What?" May gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. Her knees buckled and Tony guided her safely to the floor. She sobbed, calling out for Peter, for her boy. Tony didn't bother wiping the tears as they streamed down his face. Instead, he held her as she cried. He didn't care if anyone was watching, he didn't care if they knew what was happening or who Peter was. 

All he cared about was Peter, and how he failed him.

"And if you died, I feel like that's on me. I don't need that on my conscience."

~

The days following the destruction of the universe and Thanos' win were slow.

Clint and Scott had came in after, both in shock over what happened. 

The Avengers that still stood gathered around to celebrate the lives of everyone who died, civilians joining to mourn the losses of the ones they'd lost that eventful day.   
Many were remembered and grieved for. They put out flowers and pictures of the victims, there were candles, and there were speeches given. 

Everyone was so broken.

Ned and MJ — Peter's friends, had joined the service. 

Tony remembered telling them, remembered their faces when they started to understand Peter was gone, was dead. He remembered how they practically fell into May's arms, sobbing into her. He remembered how MJ had blamed him once she heard the story, and how Ned just stared at him with so much grief in his eyes.

It was hard just to watch.

Thanos had yet to make an appearance again, though everyone was expecting it at anytime. He wasn't done yet, they knew it.

Despite them not having his body, they still placed a grave beside his parents grave and his uncles grave. May put flowers out for him every week and visited him everyday.   
On the weekends, MJ and Ned would go visit, bringing legos and drawings. It took awhile, but Tony finally went to visit him, in hopes it'd help him grieve. 

It didn't, it just made it more real.

This was all his fault.

~

A year later, the world wasn't completely the same but it was getting better. The destroyed buildings were under construction, in hopes it'd make the city feel a little more like home and a little less of the reminder that Thanos had won. 

People were still dead, there was no way in fixing that. 

Tony and Pepper finally got married. 

The wedding wasn't huge, just a few people gathering around to celebrate the special occasion. Tony always imagined Peter being there, being one of his groomsmen along with Rhodey and Bruce. He always imagined having all of his teammates being there to celebrate with him, but they weren't.

Because they were gone.

Steve and him managed to make up and become friends again, but their friendship was still broken in some places. 

It was getting better, though.

But the guilt never went away.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really sorry about that.


End file.
